


月之花

by acenoanada



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 就想写狼牙和狼爪还有狼髭他们一起生活在现代的故事，是我想了很长时间想写的，狼雨真的很好看，所以我想让我喜欢的狼爪幸福下去！虽然写的不会很好，但是我会好好写的！





	月之花

**Author's Note:**

> 私设是，狼牙醒来之后很长时间认识了很多人才再次遇见大家，狼牙不会变老。

狼牙一直睡了很长时间，等他醒来之后新的世界已经逐渐成型了，狼牙想见到洁纱，想见到狼髭狼嚎，更想见到狼爪，他知道他的伙伴们都会重新出现在这个世界，尽管他们不会有记忆。  
但是狼牙还是很想见狼爪，想见的要死。  
想见那么孤傲不可一世的狼爪，想见那么不坦诚的狼爪，想见他一直喜欢着的狼爪。  
所以终于见到了，尽管这个见面来的很迟。  
狼爪依旧穿着那套黑色的紧身衣，一如他初见那般。狼牙想尽办法知道了狼爪的身份，想办法去了狼爪工作的地方——警察局。  
“明明上辈子是个盗匪，现在居然去当了个警察。”狼牙无奈的笑着，狼爪正面对着他一脸不耐烦，“你到底在说什么？”  
“不……没什么。”狼牙再次笑了笑，“我是狼牙，请多指教。”  
“谁要跟你指教，没事请出去好吧？你在这里我可以告你扰乱治安。”狼爪更不耐烦了。  
“我觉得你可能不行。”狼牙还在笑着，“我是今天刚转进来的新人。”狼爪的脸色有些难看，“随你的便。”“而且我归你管哦，狼爪。”狼牙眼中满是笑意，这多亏了他的多年来结交的朋友，“所以还是请多指教吧？”  
“烦死人了。”狼爪烦躁的拉下警帽盖在了自己的脸上。狼牙的位置就在狼爪的对面，他是新人，所以不需要干什么，于是就一直坐在椅子上托腮看着逐渐睡着的狼爪。  
“怎么样，还习惯吗？”一个警官走过来问正在看狼爪发呆的狼牙。“啊，还好啊，至少现在能看见心上人了。”狼牙笑了笑答道，“不过我还要去找两个人和一朵花。”  
“哦？我以为你没有朋友的。”警官也笑了起来。  
“是吗？”狼牙摸了摸脖子上挂的小袋子，没再说话。袋子里装的是花种，他尝试过种这些收集起来的花种，却只是单纯的月之花。  
“狼爪！我来找你了！”一个少年跑了进来，狼爪将警帽放在桌子上站起身，少年一把抱住了他，他嫌弃似的推开少年，眼中却满是笑意，“怎么了？”“人家想你也不能见你吗？”少年不满的揪了揪狼爪的脸，接着说道，“狼髭也在后面。”  
“喂狼嚎你跑的太快了吧，”狼髭走进来给了少年——狼嚎一拳，“就这么想见狼爪吗？”“因为人家想告诉狼爪狼髭找到女朋友了嘛。”狼嚎有些不好意思的松开抱着狼爪的手摸了摸头，然后对狼爪解释道。  
“哦，是蓝影吧？”狼爪笑了笑，“我就觉得你们俩有关系。”“我就说狼爪肯定知道吧你非要跑这么快来说。”狼髭故作生气的说道，狼嚎尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，吐了吐舌头。  
“诶？那是谁啊？”狼髭指了指一直盯着狼爪看的狼牙道。“他叫狼牙。”狼爪抢先一步回答了这个问题，狼牙猛地从发呆中回神，狼爪朝他笑了笑——带着挑衅的笑容。狼牙不知道狼爪为什么要在这种事情上抢先一步，但是，挺可爱的。  
“啊，对了，蓝影让我请你们吃饭。”狼髭边说边掏出了手机给狼爪他们看蓝影给他发来的简讯。  
狼爪还没张嘴说不去就被狼髭双手合十拜托了，“求你了狼爪!我好不容易才把蓝影追到手，万一她生气了我可不知道怎么哄啊。” “好，行，我去。”狼爪对友人的拜托完全没辙，他看了眼自己桌上还没写完的报告，叹了口气整好塞进了手提包。


End file.
